


Coffee Break

by SisterLucrezia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Sherlock for a coffee break before the scene of a crime becomes a confirmed homicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshit, okay then. . . this is my first fanfiction in over a decade. I hope you enjoy, and please, PLEASE, feel free to leave criticisms in the comments.
> 
> I want to thank IceCreamCake for taking time to beta and give suggestions, and my husband for his unwavering support and unflinching, honest critiques.

 

"Listen freak, I don't _care_ if the Detective Inspector invited you here, you don't get to stroll into this crime scene like you own it and start hurling abuse at me," Anderson shouted into the taller man's face, his own twisted into a scowl. "Just because-"

 

"This would not be an issue if you and your team had a better grasp of crime scene procedure!"

 

"I was not the first one here Sherlock, so don't-"

 

"Do you actually _enjoy_ being an irresponsible prat, Anderson?" Sherlock growled at the exasperated forensics officer. "Because we've been here for nearly three hours trying to regain control of a crime scene that _you_ failed to secure in a timely manner, and now-"

 

"Sherlock."

 

"- we've got to sort out the evidence from the rubbish-"  
  
"Sherlock!"

 

"- and if you expect me to get ANY bloody work done in this madhouse you'll take some responsibility and-"

 

"SHERLOCK. HOLMES."

 

Sherlock stopped and glared at John, still thoroughly annoyed. "I cannot do my job in these conditions, John," he spat as his wildly swept arm indicated a crime scene crawling with officers arguing with haughty businessmen who couldn't comprehend why a seeming suicide should keep them from entering their work. Sherlock grew increasingly agitated as he spoke. "not with all these people trampling all over my crime scene and _whinging_ about how-"

 

John grabbed Sherlock's arm and dragged him down the street from the large commercial tower from which the victim allegedly threw himself towards the Pret A Manger opposite, elbowing his way through the crowd of onlookers without slowing or acknowledging the protestations trailing behind him. Further back, Lestrade called to them, "And where do you think you're going?"

 

John stopped and turned to face the Detective Inspector. "I think it's in everybody's best interests if I pry Sherlock away from the mess here for a moment before you have another body to process."

 

Lestrade shuffled and scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Make it quick. This body's not getting fresher." John nodded and tugged on Sherlock's arm again, pulling him across the street.

 

"John, I am perfectly fine. It's those bloody-"

 

"Would you like coffee, tea, or perhaps something else?"

 

Sherlock scowled. "I don't need-" he started, but stopped when John raised an eyebrow and gave an impish grin. "Coffee will do John, thank you." Sherlock made his way towards the loo at the back of the store, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. It was always exciting when he and John could slip away for a private moment like this in the middle of an investigation. This one in particular had worked on his nerves from the moment he arrived.

 

He closed the door behind him and removed his coat and scarf. His stomach surged in anticipation as he waited for John to arrive. There had been two people in front of John when he stepped into the queue so Sherlock knew he had a little time to kill. _Might as well make the most of it,_ he thought as he leaned back against the wall and unzipped his trousers. As he reached into his pants he found his cock already rising to meet him. Sherlock lightly traced his fingernails up and down the sides, sending a tingling charge through his body. He closed his eyes and thought about John pressing his body against him, sliding his hands under his shirt and digging his fingers into his back, his mouth leaving fresh red marks against his pale skin. . .

 

Sherlock almost didn't hear John open the door. His eyes flew open in time to see surprise, then lust pass over John's face. Shutting and latching the door behind him, he quickly crossed over and grabbed Sherlock by the hips, pushing him against the wall. "Couldn't wait for me, Sherlock?"

 

"Warming up ahead of time would be expedient."

 

John crushed his mouth against Sherlock's while reaching down to undo his own fly and push both sets of trousers down. His hands rushed back up to cradle Sherlock's face as their kissing grew more impassioned, sending a rush to his groin as he ground into Sherlock's hips. John's mouth explored his lover's neck, kissing and nipping, fucking Sherlock into the wall fast and hard. John groaned hungrily as Sherlock's nails slashed down his back and dug into his ribs. Sherlock was whispering encouragements and curses into his ear, the low baritone of his voice sending strong jabs of arousal through his body.

 

"Sherlock, you're so amazing." John breathed into his lover's ear. He felt Sherlock thrust back in response and moan in appreciation. John rolled and bucked his hips as he swirled his tongue within the shell of the taller man's ear. His teasing was met with a sharp gasp, John's name moaned into his neck. Sherlock's breath sent shivers down John's spine, eliciting a moan from him as well. He reached between the two of them and grasped Sherlock's cock against his. "I want to watch you as you come," John whispered as he began stroking. "look at me Sherlock."  
  
The detective's eyes locked with John's as his face flushed red, his gasps coming faster. Sherlock chanted John's name, bucking harder for a moment until he groaned and spilled his release over John's hand. John grunted and quickened his movements, catching up with Sherlock, thrusting wildly as their seed flowed together.

 

Sherlock rested his forehead against John's, spending a few moments catching their breath and exchanging soft kisses before John reluctantly pulled away. Sherlock leaned against the wall until his legs stopped wobbling while John grabbed some paper towels to clean up.

"Think you're ready to tackle that crime scene now?" John said with a smile.

 

Sherlock chuckled, "If we're lucky, they've at least got the area secured. Not much to be done about that idiot Anderson unfortunately." He paused and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Could you perhaps keep him occupied while I'm working?"  
  
"I'm not shagging him!" John exclaimed, indignant. Sherlock laughed and pulled John close for a kiss. "We should be getting back," John said as their lips parted. "Let me go first. I'll grab the coffee on the way out."

 

Sherlock nodded assent, wrapped his scarf around his neck and flipped the collar up on his coat. John slipped out of the loo and made his way towards the counter. He really should drag Sherlock away for a quick shag more often.

 

* * *

 

 

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?" Lestrade snapped as the pair reentered the crime scene. John sighed in relief as he looked around and saw that the area was much less chaotic than it was before. He turned back towards the Detective Inspector and saw him looking intently at John's neck.

 

"Hide that," Lestrade said, nodding at the red claw marks peeking from under John's shirt collar, "and don't think I'll be the one to bail you two out if you get careless."

 

Lestrade turned away as John blushed and fiddled with his jacket to hide the evidence. He glanced over at Sherlock, who was studying the body of the apparent suicide and continuing to insult Anderson, back to his usual caustic self. John sighed and went to join Sherlock in his work.


End file.
